


Chaos in the School Chats

by TigerstripedKid



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Gen, No angst in sight, chat fic, set in british high school bc im british, they're just vibing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerstripedKid/pseuds/TigerstripedKid
Summary: Group Chat Au set in a British Secondary School/College!All fluff :)
Relationships: Family :), friendly friends :)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 246





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Set in UK, so the years are yr 7 (11-12) up to yr 13 (17-18). This is sometimes split into two sections but where I live its common for the two to be combined :)
> 
> Groupchats + names + years:  
> Chaos:  
> Tommy - Yr 7 - 11 - Child/Bigman  
> Tubbo - Yr 7 - 11 - BeeBoy  
> Wilbur - yr 11 - 15 - simp  
> Techno - yr 9 - 13 - potatoblade  
> Phil - teacher - 27 - FatherDearest  
> Niki - yr 9 - 13 - Nichu  
> Dream - yr 9 - 13 - nightmare  
> George - yr 10 - 14 - peterpan  
> Sapnap - yr 9 - 13 - fridge  
> Bad - yr 11 - 15 - halo  
> Skeppy - yr 9 - 13 - skips  
> Fundy - yr 8 - 12 - furgc/ginger/kingfundy  
> Eret - yr 8 - 12 - kingeret  
> Karl - yr 8 - 12 - kingkarl
> 
> 6CPK:  
> False - yr 12 - 16 - falsesupremacy  
> Grian - yr 12 - 16 - peskybird  
> Pearl - yr 12 - 16 - pearlie  
> Mumbo - yr 12 - 16 - jumbotron  
> Iskall - yr 12 - 16 - eeskall  
> Scar - yr 12 - 16 - goodtimes  
> Pokimane - yr 13 -17 - pooki  
> LilyPichu - Yr 13 - 17 - pichu  
> Sykunno - yr 13 - 17 - simpedfor  
> Michael Reeves - yr 13 - 17 - mykull/demented  
> Valkyrae - yr 13 - 17 - rae/valk  
> Vikkstar - yr 13 - 17 - vikkstarr
> 
> how is this school still running?:  
> Phil - 28 - fatherdearest/fatherof13  
> Scott - 26 - scottsmajor  
> CPK - 26 - pizzakitchen  
> Sparklez - 26 - sparkley  
> Pete - 26 - amorphousslime  
> DanTDM - 26 - diamonddad  
> Joel - 25 - notshrek  
> Lizzie - 26 - shadowleader  
> Jacksepticeye - 28 - tokenirish  
> H - 24 - bestleader  
> Shelby - 25 - shubble
> 
> other group chats are just combinations of these mostly :) in later chapters only those speaking will be named.

Chaos:

 **Simp:** imma add my little brother, hes starting yr 7 this year

 **Nightmare:** oh god are we on babysitting duty again

 **Nightmare:** it was bad enough last year with eret

 **Nightmare:** now we have your brother and tubbo

 **Kingeret:** hey! Im not that bad

 **Kingeret:** besides, tommy and tubbo are chaos incarnate they’ll be much worse

 **Simp:** unfortunatly phil has asked me to look after them, apparently im supposed to be responisble now im yr 11

 **Fatherdearest:** yes you are. You've got exams this year remember?

 **Simp:** please don’t remind me

 **Halo:** oh come on guys! Im sure tommy and tubbo wont be that bad, and your gonna ace gcses wil!

 **Simp:** thanks for the vote of confidence bad, but your definatly wrong on at least one of this statements

 **Nightmare:** just add them already

**Simp added bigman and BeeBoy to the chat!**

**Bigman:** ohohohohoho

 **Potatoblade:** wilbur why its bad enough to deal with him at home

 **Bigman:** blade! My man!

 **Potatoblade:** nope

\-----------------------

6CPK:

**Pooki added falsesupremacy and 5 others to 6CPK**

**Pooki:** these are the new yr 12s joing us this year!

 **Pooki:** so its not too awkward on the first day, lets do some introductions!

 **Pooki:** im pokimane, or poki, and I am the form rep for this year!

 **Pooki:** you can come to me if you need any advice about classes or settling in to the common room

 **Pichu:** I'm lily! I study music and art and I am the music subject leader!

 **Simpedfor:** why is this my name

 **Simpedfor:** anyway, I'm sykunno, its great to meet you!

 **Mykull:** its your name because its true

 **Mykull:** I'm micheal, I study robotics and coding. Watch out for any robots left lying around the place I'm not sure what all of them do

 **Valk:** totally not concerning.

 **Valk:** I'm rae, I help run the clubs

 **Vikkstarr:** I'm vik, im studing the sciences and I like video games

 **Vikkstarr:** that’s something we all have in common

 **Falsesupremacy:** well, hi, I'm false, I do martial arts and archery

 **Peskybird:** I'm grian! I'm studying architecture!

 **Jumbotron** : im mumbo, I'm studying robotics.

 **Peskybird** : pearl **is @pearlie** she can't answer right now as she's on the way back from australia, but she's studying architecture with me.

 **Falsesupremacy:** scar is probably asleep rn, as is iskall probably

 **Falsesupremacy:** they’ll be around tomorrow.

 **Pooki:** well that’s great! They can read up and introduce themselves then!

\--------------------

How is this school still running?:

 **Fatherof13:** this years going to be a nightmare

 **Diamonddad:** why?

 **Scottsmajor:** its because of the kids right?

 **Fatherof13:** tommy and tubbo are great kids, just very

 **Fatherof13:** energetic…

 **Diamonddad:** will they break anything?

 **Fatherof13:** there is a high chance something will be broken

 **Fatherof13:** the question is if it will be a physical object or someones sanity.

 **Pizzakitchen:** surely they're not that bad?

 **Scottsmajor:** oh callum

 **Fatherof13:** so young and innocent

 **Pizzakitchen:** what does that mean?

 **Sparkley:** wait, the duckling's joining the school now?

 **Fatherof13:** yes, he's 11 now

 **Sparkley:** I could've sworn he was still tiny

 **Sparkley:** they grow up so fast

 **Amorphousslime:** wait, jardon, your ducklings a yr 7?

 **Sparkley:** apparently so.

 **Fatherof13:** tubbo is in yr 7, despite what you think, but my main concern is someone decided it was a good idea of put him in the same class as tommy.

 **Fatherof13:** I feel sorry for their form tutor.

 **Fatherof13: @shubble** I'm so sorry

 **Shubble:** I'm sure they're great kids! There's no need to worry!

 **Shubble:** I'll look after them!

 **Fatherof13:** Thank you, but do be careful

 **Fatherof13:** they like to pull pranks

 **Fatherof13:** if tommy goes too far just get me and I'll talk to him

 **Fatherof13:** I'm sure jordan will be willing to look after Tubbo if needs be

 **Sparkey:** I will always be there for the duckling

 **Shubble:** good to know!


	2. Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talking bout clubs :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crab dance (the hermits):  
> pearlie: pearlescentmoon  
> peskybird: grian  
> falsesupremacy: false  
> goodtimes: scar  
> eeskall: iskall
> 
> Chaos:  
> BeeBoy: Tubbo  
> Fridge: Sapnap  
> fatherdearest: phil  
> simp: wilbur  
> nichu: niki  
> kingeret: eret  
> potatoblade: techno  
> nightmare: dream
> 
> 6CPK:  
> pooki: pokimane  
> mykull: Michael reeves  
> vikkstar: vikkstar  
> valk: valkyrae

Crab dance:

**Pearlie:** I hate jet lag, so much

**Peskybird:** good to see you awake pearl!

**Peskybird:** I'm making breakfast if you want anything

**Pearlie:** you're a livesaver G

**Falsesupremacy:** how was your flight?

**Pearlie:** not too bad overall

**Pearlie:** couldn't sleep tho

**Goodtimes:** well its good to see you up and about!

**Pearlie:** thank you scar!

**Pearlie:** is everyone ready for Monday?

**Falsesupremacy:** don't remind me

**Falsesupremacy:** also, I talked to the yr 13s yesterday and they seemed pretty nice :)

**Peskybird:** yea, I think this year's gonna be alright

**Goodtimes:** well that’s good.

**Goodtimes:** which teacher do we have?

**Falsesupremacy:** cpk

**Falsesupremacy:** we're in the film room which will be fun

**Goodtimes:** that’s in the same buildings as the art rooms right?

**Peskybird:** yea its right by the lift as well.

**Goodtimes:** that’s good

**Goodtimes:** do the year 13s know?

**Falsesupremacy:** I don't think so but cpk knows, and we have the head girl

**Falsesupremacy:** I will beat up the yr 13s if I need to however

**Goodtimes:** you don't need to go that far falsie.

**Peskybird:** I'll help!

**falsesupremacy:** I can get the yr 9s to help as well

**Falsesupremacy:** techno's always down to beat someone up

**Goodtimes:** won't mr pandel get involved then?

**Falsesupremacy:** its fine, we'll get wilbur to distract him

**Peskybird:** also the youngest is joining yr 7

**Peskybird:** and he's best friends with that yr 9s little brother

**Peskybird:** you know, mr sparklez duckling

**Falsesupremacy:** oh, tubbo and tommy

**Falsesupremacy:** yea they're going to be a handful

**Falsesupremacy:** bad told me that tubbo wants to join archery

**Peskybird:** I bet sparklez will be happy

**Falsesupremacy:** yes but I don't really want to supervise an 11 yr old with sharp arrows

**Falsesupremacy:** that’s just asking to get injured

**Peskybird:** I'm sure bad will take him

**Goodtimes:** also sparklez will be there most of the time

**Eeskall:** we discussing the yr 7s?

**Peskybird:** mostly just two of them but yea

**Pearlie:** ms shelby told be that tubbo was interested in the baking club as well!

**Eeskall:** the baking clubs getting quite big isn't it?

**Pearlie:** yes im very excited!

\-------

**BeeBoy:** how many clubs can you do?

**BeeBoy:** is therre a limit?

**Fridge:** not that I know of

**Fatherdearest:** how many do you want to do?

**BeeBoy:** well I want to do archery, and baking for certain

**BeeBoy:** but the nature club and trampolingin also look fun

**BeeBoy:** also coding

**Fatherdearest:** I'd recommend you only do one sports club

**Fatherdearest:** only the mad people like dream and false do two

**Fatherdearest:** the nature and coding clubs are lunchtime ones

**Fatherdearest:** I'd recommend not doing trampoline if you're doing archery

**Fatherdearest:** the times overlap a lot

**Fatherdearest:** but other wise you should be fine

**Simp:** I thought you wanted more people in trampoline tho?

**Nichu:** I also do archery, baking and nature tubbo :)

**Nichu:** we can go together!

**BeeBoy:** :D

**Fatherdearest:** im giving tubbo the best advice I can Wil.

**Fatherdearest** : also sparkelz will kill me if he finds out I convinced tubbo to join my club instead of his

**BeeBoy:** The captain runs the archery club?

**Kingeret:** yes! And our sutdent leader is False, she's very good

**Potatoblade** : false is scary

**Nightmare:** do not cross false

**Potatoblade** : don't worry tho, false will love you

**Nightmare:** yea, and then she will fight anyone that makes you sad

**Potatoblade:** trust us, she has taken us to fight people who were mean to her friends before

**Nightmare:** she'll protect you

**Kingeret:** everyone will want to protect tubbo

**Kingeret:** I can garuntee that within a week half of the sixth formers will be ready to kill for you

**BeeBoy:** really?

**Potatoblade:** yes

**Nightmare:** yes

**Kingeret:** yes

**Fatherdearest** : yes

**Simp:** yes

**Nichu:** yes

**BeeBoy:** well, ok then

\-------

6CPK:

**Mykull:** who decided it'd be a good idea for me to be a club leader

**Pooki:** its because you volunteered

**Falsesupremacy:** at least your club does have a chance of death

**Falsesupremacy:** I'm scared Dream might actually kill someone this year.

**Vikkstar:** Dream is crazy strong

**Vikkstar:** it is entirely possible there will be homicide

**Falsesupremacy:** with a nonzero chance it will be a year 7

**Pooki:** surely the year 7s aren't that bad?

**Falsesymmetry:** technos little brother

**Pooki:** nevermind

**Valk:** hes not that bad surely?

**Vikkstar:** he's the kid we played amoung us with when we played with james.

**Valk:** nevermind that kids a nightmare

**Falsesupremacy:** I'm so glad I don't have to deal with him

**Vikkstar:** techno said he wanted to join martial arts

**Falsesupremacy:** why

**Falsesupremcy:** why does life do this to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> theres lots of clubs in their school. its a very fancy school because its fun.


	3. First Day pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chats before the first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly(or not) it is easier to write this while i'm at school, so i couldn't really write anything over half term, but here it is! :)
> 
> how is this school still running:  
> diamonddad - DanTDM  
> fatherof13 - Phil  
> Tokenirish - JackSepticEye  
> Shubble - Shubble/Shelby  
> PizzaKitchen - Seapeekay  
> scottsmajor - scott 
> 
> Chaos:  
> bigman - tommy  
> beeboy - tubbo  
> simp - wilbur  
> fatherdearest - phil  
> potatoblade - techno
> 
> 6CPK:  
> pooki - pokimane  
> falsesupremacy - false symmetry  
> goodtimes - scar  
> mykull - Michael Reeves  
> jumbotron - mumbo jumbo  
> peskybird - grian  
> pichu - lilypichu

How is this school still running?:

Diamonddad: good morning!

Fatherof13: mornin dan

Diamonddad: its today!

Tokenirish: whats today

Shubble: ?

Pizzakitchen: it’s the first day of school

Tokenirish: I feel stupid

Tokenirish: I should've known

Fatherof13: don't worry mate

Fatherof13: I only remembered because tommy was shouting about it this morning

Shubble: !

Shubble: I need to make a seating plan!

Pizzakitchen: I wouldn't worry too much shelby

Shubble: easy for you to say you have sixth formers

Shubble: I have yr 7s

Pizzakitchen: fair enough

Fatherof13: wait I have to get techno up

Fatherof13: hes still asleep

Diamonddad: how?

Scottsmajor: I thought tommy would've woken him up by now?

Fatherof13: somehow, he slept through it all

Pizzakitchen: im jealous

Scottsmajor: same

Diamonddad: remember we have a full staff meeting in an hour!

Diamonddad: I won't be able to cover for you if you're late

Diamonddad: felix doesn't buy my excuses for you guys anymore

Diamonddad: jack, callum I'm looking at you two

Scottsmajor: no need to call them out dan

Scottsmajor: im on my way to get callum right now

Pizzakitchen: what?

Pizzakitchen: I haven't had breakfast yet gimme a sec

Scottsmajor: -_-

\-------

Chaos:

Bigman: SCHOOL

BeeBoy: SCHOOOL

Simp: why

Fatherdearest: they're just excited wil

Fatherdearest: be nice

Simp: why be excited for school

Simp: its just hell

Bigman: your just boring

Bigman: it’s a new school for me to assert my dominance at!

Simp: please don’t attack the older years

Simp: stay in your place

Simp: be a good year 7 ok

Bigman: no way

Bigman: imma rule this place

Beeboy: yea! No one will be able to say no to us

Simp: you don’t need to try to make that happen tubbo

Simp: if you can weaponize those puppy eyes on them

Simp: no one will deny you anything

Simp: except phil

Fatherdearest: I am immune to them

Bigman: we will be untouchable

Potatoblade: I can name at least two sixth formers who already want to punt you

Bigman: oh really? Who?

Potatoblade: false, valkyrae, pokimane might I don’t know

Bigman: pokimane?

Bigman: why would the head girl do that?

Bigman: shes supposed to be responsible and nice

Potatoblade: yea and that responsibility includes putting cocky year 7s in their place

Fatherdearest: im sure none of the sixth formers will do anything like that

Fatherdearest: if they do I'll get Callum to tell them off

Fatherdearest: im heading to school for the staff meeting now

Fatherdearest: anyone who wants a lift, outside in the next 5 minutes

Fatherdearest: or you have to walk

\-------

6CPK:

Pooki: does everyone know which room we're in

Falsesupremacy: film room right?

Goodtimes: the one next to the lift in the dt building

Pooki: yes! Do the rest of the year 12s know?

Falsesupremacy: they should, I told them

Falsesupremacy: mumbo might forget but he'll go robots instinctively so he'll see us

Goodtimes: mumbo will absolutely go to robots first anyway

Goodtimes: he needs to drop grumbot off there anyway

Mykull: I remember grumbot!

Mykull: very well made

Mykull: beautiful design as well

Jumbotron: the outer design was grian

Jumbotron: I am no good at anything arty

Peskybird: I can draw anything but designs

Peskybird: im an architect not an artist

Peskybird: scars the artist

Goodtimes: I wouldn't say that

Pichu: scar I remember your work

Pichu: its very good

Pichu: definatly a* standard

Goodtimes: really?

Pichu: yes

Pichu: Im excited for this year!

Pichu: but I have to go now if I want to be in school on time

Goodtimes: oh yes, my dads ready to go too!

Goodtimes: I'll see you at school!

Pichu: see you at school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i do enjoy writing 6CPK and the teachers the most.

**Author's Note:**

> how should I set the school out? Do i go with the typical secondary school buildings, or do i have the school be like mine, which is a mess of buildings from different eras with some blocks straight up being converted houses? Any ideas? :)
> 
> The chats will be several different groups and stories but they will mix at points!


End file.
